Hillary Pattenden
| birth_place = Surrey, British Columbia | career_start = 2007 | website = }} Hillary Pattenden is an ice hockey player for the Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey program. Prior to joining Mercyhurst, she played for the Pacific Steelers in British Columbia. On December 10, 2011, Pattenden made a career high 48 saves In a 3-2 overtime victory versus Boston College. With the win, she earned the 91st victory of her NCAA career, tying former Wisconsin goaltender Jessie Vetter for the NCAA Division I record. http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/12/10/WHOCK_1210115908.aspx In a 9-0 defeat of the Lindenwood Lady Lions, on December 14, 2011, Pattenden broke Jessie Vetter's record for career NCAA wins, by notching her 92nd career victory.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/12/14/WHOCK_1214114445.aspx Playing career NCAA *In her freshman season, she played in and started 27 games as a freshman, while posting a 24-3-0 record along with a 1.95 goals against average, .906 save percentage and one shutout. Pattenden became the first freshman goaltender to post 20 or more wins in a single season. She won 12 consecutive decisions from Jan. 23 at Robert Morris through NCAA semifinal victory over Minnesota on March 20. Pattenden recorded her first collegiate win Oct. 10 at Boston University and won her first three starts of the season.http://hurstathletics.com/roster.aspx?rp_id=2442&path=whockey *October 17, 2009: Pattenden made a season-high 32 saves in the game.http://hurstathletics.com/news/2009/10/17/WHOCK_1017093951.aspx *January 23-24, 2010: Pattenden earned both victories in the Lakers' two victories against Syracuse. She allowed just a power-play goal on Friday, while turning aside 20 Orange shots. With the score knotted at one on Saturday, Pattenden did not allow a goal for nearly 40 minutes as Mercyhurst built up a 4-1 advantage. The Lakers limited SU, the second-best power play in the league, to just two goals in 15 opportunities. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=94 *On December 11, 2010, Pattenden earned her 12th win of the season with 22 saves in a 7-3 win over St. Lawrence. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Dec_12_2010.pdf On January 21 and 22, 2011, Pattenden won both games as the Lakers swept Robert Morris. With the wins, the Lakers now have at least 20 wins for the tenth consecutive season. She stopped 18 shots in a 6-3 win on the 21st and 25 in the 7-1 triumph on January 22nd. With the wins, she moves to 18-5-0 on the season. http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Weeklyreleasejan242011 *January 29-30, 2011: Hillary Pattenden recorded back to back shutouts. She held Niagara scoreless in both games as the Lakers won 2-0 and 3-0. She stopped 10 shots in the first game and 15 in the second to mark her fourth and fifth shutouts of the season *February 4-5: Pattenden stretched her winning streak to six games and became the college’s all-time wins leaders with both wins over Wayne State. She made 12 saves in the team’s 6-2 win on Friday to pick up her 74th career victory and tie class of 2008 netminder Laura Hosier for most wins in program history. The next day she became the all-time wins leaders with 19 stops as the Lakers won 3-1.http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/weeklyrelease_feb7 Race to the record *In a pair of victories over the Yale Bulldogs on November 18 and 19, 2011, Pattenden won two more games to give her a career total of 87. The total is four shy of career leader, Jessie Vetter of Wisconsin. In the 9-1 victory on November 18, she stopped 14 of 15 Bulldogs shots. The following day, she stopped 21 of 23 shots in a 6-2 victory. The goal she allowed on November 18 snapped a consecutive scoreless streak of 206:36. Previous to the goal, she had not allowed a goal since the third period of a 5-4 win over the MSU Mavericks (on October 8). http://www.chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Nov_21_release.pdf *For the week of November 20, 2011, Pattenden earned two more victories. Said victories provided her with 89 career wins for her career.http://www.chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Nov_28_release.pdf With the wins, the Lakers extended their winning streak to nine contests. Pattenden became two wins shy of tying the NCAA Division I record of 91 career wins, held by Jessie Vetter of the Wisconsin Badgers. In a November 22 triumph versus the St. Lawrence Skating Saints, she stopped 16-of-19 shots. The three goals she allowed were all St. Lawrence power play goals. The following day, she stopped 31-of 32 shots. Hockey Canada Pattenden was selected to the Team Canada Under-18 squad in 2007. She played in the first ever game in the history of the Canadian National Women’s Under 18 program (on August 23, 2007 in Ottawa, Ontario). http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php/ci_id/11728/la_id/1/ss_id/24630/game_id/1372.htm In two games versus the United States Under 18 squad, she logged 29 minutes of play.http://hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=25199&gltender_id=10072 Awards and honors *Named top goaltender at the 2008 Western Canadian Midget Championships *First team all-star squad at the 2008 Western Canadian Midget Championships *2008 runner-up for the B.C. Junior Female Athlete of the Year Award *CHA Defensive Player of the Week (October 19, 2009)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2009/10/19/WHOCK_1019091910.aspx *CHA Defensive Player of the Week (January 4, 2010) *CHA Defensive Player of the Week (January 25, 2010)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=94&path=whockey *CHA Defensive Player of the Week (February 23, 2010)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/awards.aspx?aow=106&path=whockey *2009-10 Pre-Season All-CHA Team selection * College Hockey America Defensive Player of the Week (Week of December 12, 2010) http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Dec_12_2010.pdf * CHA Goaltender of the Week (Week of January 31, 2011) http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2010-11/Weeklyreleasejan312011 * CHA Goaltender of the Week (Week of February 7, 2011) * 2010-11 CHA goaltending champion * 2010-11 Second Team All-CHA selection http://hurstathletics.com/news/2011/3/3/WHOCK_0303110903.aspx *Hillary Pattenden, CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of October 3, 2011) *Hillary Pattenden, CHA Defensive Player of the Month (Month of October 2011)http://www.chawomenshockey.com/news/2011-12_news/Monthly_Awards_October-11_.pdf *Hillary Pattenden, CHA Defensive Player of the Week (Week of February 6, 2012)http://chawomenshockey.com/information/weeklyAwards/Feb_6-2012_release.pdf Statistical leaders * NCAA leader, 2008-09 season, Goalie winning percentage, .889http://fs.ncaa.org/Docs/stats/w_icehockey_rb/2011/DI.pdf * NCAA leader, 2009-10 season, Goalie winning percentage, .871 Career stats Hockey Canada http://www.hockeycanada.ca/index.php?ci_id=11737&la_id=1&ss_id=24630&gltender_id=10072 NCAA http://www.uscho.com/stats/player/wid,6708/hillary-pattenden/ Personal Her mother, Wendy Barlow, was an All-American tennis player at Brigham Young University. In addition, she played six years of professional tennis and was inducted into the Greater Victoria Sports Hall of Fame.http://www.gvshof.ca/inductees_detail.asp?IDINDU=124 Her uncle Hugh Barlow was a Memorial Cup champion with St. Catherines of the OHL. Her grandfather Bob Barlow was the captain of the Vancouver Canucks of the Western Hockey League during the 1968-69 season. He also played 77 games with the Minnesota North Stars and accumulated 33 points.http://www.hockey-reference.com/players/b/barlobo01.html References Category:Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey players Category:Born in 1990 Category:Female ice hockey players Category:Female ice hockey goaltenders Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian women's ice hockey players Category:Mercyhurst Lakers women's ice hockey Category:2012 CWHL draft pick